


i see adventure there in your eyes

by fatgeesesayhonk



Series: to keep in check is overrated [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatgeesesayhonk/pseuds/fatgeesesayhonk
Summary: Agent Colorado seemed decent, was the thing. It was hard not to like a person that big who wore that much pink purely by choice. Still. Alaska didn’t have the best track record with questioning orders, even from someone who was, going by their record, a desk jockey with a talent for improvised incendiaries.





	i see adventure there in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lepord257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepord257/gifts).



> sup y'all have some freelancer ocs
> 
> colorado belongs to Lepord257!
> 
> fic title taken from feel alright by oliver nelson

“-and regroup at the drop point. Any questions?” Colorado looks around the Pelican at the three other agents standing around the holographic map display. Alaska gives an inward sigh. Agent Colorado seemed decent, was the thing. It was hard not to like a person that big who wore that much pink purely by choice. Still. Al didn’t have the best track record with questioning orders, even from someone who was, going by their record, a desk jockey with a talent for improvised incendiaries. Alaska steels themself against the anxiety in the pit of their stomach.

“Yes, actually,” Alaska says. Colorado points at them with great enthusiasm.

“Yes, from Agent Alaska in the back!” He says encouragingly. Alaska represses an amused snort. They’re standing in a circle with three other people. There isn’t a “back.”

“Our approach through this area here," they point at the map, "I know it’s the most direct route that isn’t the front door, but the placement of the vehicles-” Al zooms in, showing the most recent satellite images of their target, “-suggests that it sees a lot more traffic than we seem to be expecting.” They pause briefly, gauging Colorado’s reaction. He’s staring at the images intently, hands on his hips. Shoulders relaxed. Weight shifted to one leg. Al’s anxiety recedes slightly.

“I never would’ve noticed that,” Colorado says, sounding - delighted? He looks at Alaska, claps his hands together, bounces on his toes. “Alright, any suggestions?”

“Uh,” Al starts, startled by Colorado’s easy cooperation. Their brain reboots and they zoom the map out again. “Yeah, if we land three kilometers east, we can circle around here and come in through a loading dock. It’ll add about fifteen minutes round trip, but it’s basically unused except for delivery trucks, and those are easy to avoid.” Colorado nods, laser focused. Alaska feels -- not anxious anymore. Is Colorado actually listening to their advice? He hasn’t said anything about rank, or orders, or mutiny, or any of the other hundreds of shutdowns from various officers over the years. He admitted to not noticing details that Alaska did. Alaska continues, “Plus, the maintenance areas all connect, so it gives us more exit options.”

“I love exit options,” Colorado says, nodding decisively. “Alright, change of plans!”

_Holy shit,_  Alaska thinks, astounded.

“Detroit, grab the landing coordinates Alaska pointed out and give them to the pilot. Alaska, we’ve got three hours until we land, let’s make this fuckin’ plan.”

“Holy shit,” Alaska says, out loud, by accident.

“What?” Colorado says, confused.

“You actually listened to me,” they explain, despite themself.

“Yeah, duh,” he says, flapping a hand dismissively. “You think I can’t tell when someone has more experience than I do?” He gestures at himself. “My experience is pretty strictly limited to theory. The implications of vehicle placement weren’t covered in my _economics degree_.”

Alaska laughs, big and relieved. They’re grinning like a loon behind their visor, giddy with leftover nerves and - oh holy shit, they’re actually excited. They’re _excited_ to work with Colorado.

“Did you not expect me to listen?” He asks, head cocked.

“Eh,” Alaska shrugs, waving their hand noncommittally. “Wasn’t sure. I tend to have bad luck when it comes to superior officers with common sense.”

Colorado snickers. “Well, I don’t know about _common sense,_ ” he says. “But I am _fine_ with you taking the lead on this one. In fact, I would love it if you did.”

Alaska takes a second, marvels at the situation in general, and breathes.

“Alright then,” they say. “Let’s make this fuckin’ plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> alaska likes colorado because colorado is the only other motherfucker around with common sense in his brainpan lmao
> 
> go read Lepord257's [dead men](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270718) series if you want more of alaska and colorado!! also you should read it because it's objectively excellent


End file.
